Not Your Day
by DevinBourdain
Summary: Some days are just better than others.  Sequel to And Then the Moment Comes.


Disclaimer: The Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea characters are not mine, just borrowed for this story.

Reviews are always welcome.

Not Your Day

"So what do you think we did to earn this punishment?" asked the blond Commander.

"I don't know, but the words cruel and unusual keep coming to mind," replied Crane.

Both officers were standing in the main lobby entrance at the Nelson Institute for Marine Research. The lobby was empty except for them and the secretary. They were dressed in their usual khaki uniforms for the occasion and the pair had equally glum looks on their faces.

"Cheer up gentlemen. You look like you're about to be marched out in front of a firing squad," commented Jamieson as he joined his coworkers.

"I didn't realize that was an option. Is it too late to take that alternative?" asked Lee.

"What are you boys afraid of? It's not going to be that bad," insisted the balding doctor. The medic had to smile to himself. He didn't envy their position and probably wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

"That's easy for you to say, Doc. All you have to do is introduce yourself. Then you get to disappear into the med-bay until the tour gets there," stated Chip.

"Now, Chip, someone has to do the public relations activity this month. And apparently you two drew the short straw," chuckled Jamie.

The less than amused Captain grumbled, "You have no idea how short that straw is Jamie. It's two kindergarten classes that get a tour of the facility. That's forty, _for-ty_, six year olds! And the Admiral was called away to an emergency meeting, so he won't be here to run experiments with the kids."

The situation just kept getting better and better. Jamieson shook his head.

In a patronizing voice, he said, "It's clearly not your day, gentlemen. You two command 125 men in battle. Are you telling me you can't wrangle forty, six year olds for ninety minutes? Though, out of curiosity, how are you planning to entertain them without the science portion?"

While Morton stood there looking perplexed Lee reached into his pocket and produced a small envelope. He handed it over to his XO.

"I almost forgot Chip, Happy Birthday!" exclaimed the brunette.

"You're a couple days early, Lee," Morton replied as he opened the card.

"I saw it at the store and, in light of recent events, thought it was perfect for you. Besides, maybe you could use it to help entertain the kids!"

Chip read the front of the card then opened it. When the card was opened it started playing _Livin' on a Prayer _by Bon Jovi.

"Cute, Lee, real cute," shot the exec with a sarcastic edge.

Will looked at the amused skipper and then at the slightly blushing Commander.

"I don't get it. How is that going to entertain the kids?" asked the confused doctor.

"Apparently, our esteemed executive officer is into karaoke. I figured he use the card to serenade the kids," answered Lee with an evil smile working its way across his face.

Enjoying the interesting shade of red Morton was turning, Jamie mimicked Lee's evil smile. "Into karaoke are we, Commander?"

Without missing a beat, Morton shot back, "I don't know, _Will_, any wild nights out on the town you want to share with us?"

"I don't really need to hear about your extracurricular activates," offered Jamie.

The conversation was interrupted as a hoard of children came crashing in through the front doors. Will went over to the group to give the opening introduction of the tour. Lee and Chip hung back for a moment.

"I think I have an idea for the entertainment," offered Crane.

"I'm NOT singing," Morton warned.

The skipper rolled his eyes.

"No. When we get to the med-lab we introduce Jamie as the entertainment and then leave."

"I like that idea. But do you really want to run away?"

"Not running away, Mr. Morton. Tactical retreat."

"Guess it's not going to be Jamie's day. Are you ready to face that?" asked Chip, pointing to the mob at the doors.

"We all have to go sometime. Lead the way, Sundance."

"You first Butch. I insist."

The pair walked towards the school tour group armed with a plan. The Admiral may have transferred this task to them but, like any good leader, the pair decided to delegate some of the fun to Jamieson.

The end.

* * *

><p>A special thanks to Red Aurora for another awesome beta job!<p> 


End file.
